Faerie Dust
by UKidiot
Summary: When a fae friend finds him wallowing in his newly found love for a certain someone, she takes it upon herself to set things as they should be.
1. Faith: Part I

Arthur was for the majority of the time, not honest with himself about the, lets say – important personal matters. He often lied to his own face, and built walls of fibs to save his trembling heart for a small while longer. He kept himself to himself, which, in turn, is somewhat respectful in some ways. But, in others, it shows you are hiding something, or some _things_.

So, as Arthur lay there, on his large bed in his green tailored room, staring up to the ceiling – he found it hard to lie to himself about someone, someone he had recently found out was unbelievably important and special to him.

He huffed, and glanced out of the large window on the other side of the room to his right. It was raining, again. He looked back up to the ceiling and sighed, with a small breathless chuckle emerging at the end.

"Typical… It would have to rain, wouldn't it?" He uttered a little bitterly.

A small frown fell upon him, and then a hand attempted to rub it away when he rubbed at his eyes. The sheer speed of his thinking was drowning out the sound of the pitter-patter of the rain on his window, but, not the tinkles and beats of faerie wings.

"Albion? What is troubling you…?" A sweet voice asked. Opening his clenched eyes, he saw a small feminine figure hovering a few inches above his face. The small woman was encased in a glow of red, with red rose petals acting as a dress around her dainty body. Her hair was as brown as the oak tree's bark, and her eyes as pink as the spring's blossom, and they were staring at her friend a little worriedly.

He lifted a hand, and held out a finger for his little fae friend to perch onto it – which she did, gladly.

"So, Albion? What troubles you today?" She asked again still worriedly. Peering down at him she folded her hands in her lap, and crossing her ankles as she stared down at him.

"Something I've neglected… Someone even…" He replied quietly.

"Someone?" She repeated; Arthur nodded. "Do forgive me for prying, but, who is this certain 'someone'?" She questioned.

"Cordelia… You never need to ask forgiveness from me, you are possibly my oldest friend… You have helped me through countless occasions," Arthur told her, with a small thankful on his face for a moment. It soon fell and he looked back up to the ceiling of his room, and he fell back into his thoughts.

"Who are they, Albion?" Cordelia asked again.

"Alfred…" He uttered, he then sighed and rolled over, curling into himself.

Cordelia let out a small yelp as her seat fell to the side, and she quickly flew up and avoided thudding into the blankets. As she brushed down her dress, she saw the face of longing on Arthur. Smiling slightly, she fluttered down to his bedside and daintily stepped across to look him in the eye.

"Ablion, could Alfred be conjuring love in your heart?" She asked sweetly. Arthur only scowled tiredly, and let out a small bark of laughter.

"Love - for t-that ignorant child? Pah! Whatever gave you that idea…?" He asked her, and then rolled back onto his back with a look of woe. Sighing, Cordelia took flight again, and peered over into his eyes.

"Albion, you are hurting yourself over that boy… what you just spoke was a severe lie, and you know it!" She told him, wagging a small accusing finger at him. "If you can't tell yourself that you love him, how will you tell him?"

"Tell him? Who said anything about telling him!" Arthur asked, blushing in response to Cordelia's accusation.

"You don't plan to wallow in unrequited love do you? You will not be able to live that way, Albion! Goodness gracious me, No!" She cried, floating down to stand on the tip of his nose.

"You, Albion, will need to accept these feelings and learn to live with them, and as soon as you have, you will need to tell him." She instructed, hands on her hips and mouth in a small pout.

"Cordelia… How can I love him…? He's brash, loud and obnoxious! We argue nearly every time we see each other – he gibes at me! Why and how could I love him?" Arthur argued.

"He was once your brother, yes?" Cordelia started, Arthur rolled his eyes and went to say something but Cordelia cut him off.

"But, your brother grew up… leaving you behind." Cordelia continued, carefully. "As the years have gone by, you have learnt – slowly might I add – to respect him, in your own way – even if you do fight, you are still allies – fighting side my side," Arthur laughed slightly at this and muttered something under his breath.

"But most importantly, you admire him…" Cordelia stated. At this, Arthur tensed slightly and glanced away from the faerie on his nose.

"He is now so wonderful, and so gleaming, you have become infatuated with him…and you can't stop yourself from falling deeper." Cordelia told him, quietly.

Arthur lay there, now relaxing again, and eyes hazy. Cordelia watched him, and jumped slightly when Arthur spoke next, a little hoarsely.

"What do I do, Cordelia…?" He looked back at her, and Cordelia could only say his expression was utterly helpless.

"The fae and I will help you, no doubts about that – but for now, get some rest, Albion. There is a meeting in the morning, is there not?" She asked, and Arthur groaned at the thought. Running a hand down his face, he let out a small yawn, and then nodded – sending Cordelia backwards off his nose, and back into flight.

"Goodnight then, Cordelia." He told her. Cordelia smiled at him as he looked up at her with tired green eyes. She fluttered down to kiss his forehead, and she uttered a 'Goodnight' back, before quickly leaving the room with only tinkles and faerie dust falling after her.

She, and her fae companions, had a lot of work to do to win Arthur his happiness.

**A/N**

**Continue? Y/N?**

**UKIdiot  
**

**_Don't you just love it when you get inspiration for something at 11:59? Oh the joy._  
**


	2. Faith: Part II

Cordelia flew as fast as she could into and through Arthur's large extensive garden, she glided over the tenderly cared for flowers and vegetables. She then flew over to a birdbath where two small blue tits were washing. She landed on the side of the stone dish, and looked up to the stone statue placed in the middle of it – it was a faerie, like herself, holding a bell in one hand, and a candle stick in the other.

"Pardon me," Cordelia told the birds, the birds then watched her move over to the bell, and then with a push, make it ring quietly. The candle cracked slightly, and then the flame ignited and provided a little light to it's surroundings.

She looked over the garden, and saw numerous glows appear from every corner. They all continued to get brighter, and tinkles and jingles could steadily be heard, and getting louder. The birds quickly flew away, knowing to leave the faeries alone as they gathered.

Cordelia quickly sat down on the edge of the birdbath and let her toes skim the surface of the water. As she waited patiently, numerous other faeries appeared and sat down around the edge. Cordelia counted the people present, and when she reached 6, she knew everyone was present.

"You rang, Cordelia?" A horse chestnut faerie stated; he was leaning forward on his knees and his conker shell hat rested on his lap, letting his unruly brown hair be shown. Dressed in a jacket made out of soft bark, and trousers out of strong green leaves, he stared over at Cordelia with deep brown eyes.

"I did Ilan, I've called you all here to form a plan to help Albion." Cordelia announced, to this the other faeries murmured to each other.

"Why do we need to help him – what's wrong with him?" A young and small daisy faerie asked while running a hand through her short blonde hair. With pink tinted petals acting as a skirt, and the small leaves of the daisy acting as a cardigan, she let her small butterfly wings flutter in anticipation.

"Albion has fallen to the greatest power there is to behold, Daisy: Love." Cordelia proclaimed with a smile. The faeries gasped and then started chattering curiously and happily, asking each other – who was the person of his affection? For how long has he been in love? What were they to do to help him?

"Albion can handle love! He has fought in conquests, and pushed back enemy invasions from his shores! Who are we to meddle in his personal affairs?" The holly faerie interjected, crossing his arms. The berry belt around his wait held his holly leaf tunic onto his body, and with a small huff, his somewhat spiky wings shook with gentle anger.

"Albion is lost with this conquest, Hollis. We must help him, I have promised him we will." Cordelia told him. He huffed again and grumbled to himself. Another faerie giggled, and with a buzz she pointed at him.

"Stop being so prickly Hollis! If Cordelia has promised to act upon Albion's affections, who are we to neglect that?" She laughed, beating her bee wings quickly. She continued to laugh as she clapped her hands onto her fluffy yellow and black striped legs. Her yellow eyes sang with joy and her black hair was scrunched up into a ponytail. Calming down into giggle as she buried her face in the white furry collar around her neck, someone coughed to attract her attention.

"Dvoire, please… stop that excessive fluttering." The Willow faerie proclaimed with a small albeit nervous smile. She smoothed down the thin willow leaf dress, and then curled a strand of silvery hair around her index finger. Closing her pale green eyes, she sighed as Dvoire continued giggling.

"Yes, please stop Dvoire, Willow is not the only one who finds it quite noisy and distracting." A faerie in yellow and orange petals pushed. She splashed Dvoire quickly and smirked. Dvoire shrieked the name 'Blodwen!' and then went to hit the daffodil hat from her head - Cordelia quickly stopped them.

"Please! We cannot continue if we squabble among ourselves! – You do not even know who his crush is!" Cordelia cried, the other faeries quietened and looked to the Rose faerie curiously, asking her to continue without their spoken words.

"It is the child, Alfred." Cordelia told them, a few gasps were let out to this, and more chattering emerged.

"Alfred? Was that not his brother from an age ago? The one who left him in the dark and the rain?" Hollis asked her, Cordelia nodded with her eyes closed.

"Don't they have a relationship anyway? A Special one?" Daisy queried, Cordelia nodded again.

"But, it is only political, nothing more."

"When did he realise he loved him? Does he know why?" Blodwen pressed.

"He realised recently, and he can not ask himself why… Albion is fearful to what he may find."

Ilan scoffed. "He truly is helpless in this modern day, not as sturdy as he was…Poor boy…"

Cordelia looked over the faeries and stood up on the ledge she was sitting on. Putting her hands on her hips, she looked at each faerie pointedly.

"We will help him. Starting tomorrow morning." She announced sternly.

"But, Cordelia –" Dvoire started.

"No buts. No later than 7'o clock tomorrow morn, Albion will leave his home to travel to his heart, London. There he will have a meeting with his Allies, one of them being Alfred." Cordelia declared. "We are not faeries who rush into things, we shall observe for a while… then we shall intervene and start helping him. Discreetly might I add, we do not need flowers sprouting from the walls or natures angels coming to sing for them!" Cordelia barked, the other faeries recoiled slightly – Boy, Cordelia could be scary when she wanted to be!

Cordelia quickly cleared her throat and added a subtle 'Yet' to the end of her orders.

"Cordelia… What will we do?" Blodwen asked, Cordelia looked to her and stared at her for a moment.

"Push them together, and open their eyes to each other – Now, we must rest, and then we should be ready for our task at hand." She replied, the faerie's nodded to each other, and then they flew away from the birdbath and into the night over the garden.

Arthur lay on his bed, eyes falling shut as he stared at nothing. He was now curious, and a little worried for what his faerie friends would do to help him.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness of sleep.

**A/N**

**Hehe! Hope you like!  
**

**Faeries!:**

**Cordelia ('Heart') A Rose Faerie - Passionate, proud, bold and the leader of this merry gang.  
**

**Ilan ('Tree) A Horse Chestnut Faerie - Cheeky, fiesty and strong like a conker.  
**

**Daisy – A young Daisy Faerie - Sweet, kind and loving.  
**

**Hollis ('Lives near Holly Trees') A Holly Faerie - A little snide, noble and somewhat prickly.  
**

**Dvoire ('Bee') A Bumble Bee Faerie - Hyperactive, loud and clumsy.  
**

**Blodwen ('Flower') A Welsh Daffodil Faerie - Loyal, caring and chivalrous.**

**Willow - A Weeping Willow Faerie - Gentle, Shy and sensitive.  
**

**UKIdiot  
**


	3. Trust: Part I

Arthur woke up like it was any other day, but this day started with Arthur having a deep feeling of dread in his gut. Running a hand down his face and slowly getting out of bed, Arthur could only groan as he remembered Cordelia's promise.

_'The fae and I will help you, no doubts about that.'_

"What on earth are you planning, Cordelia?" Arthur hissed to himself as he held a hand under the water from the shower. He sighed as he came to no solid conclusion to what his fae friends would do, and then stepped into the shower.

When 7 o'clock came around, Arthur was dressed in a grey suit, and was ready to leave the house, but he still had the niggling feeling of dread in his gut. The driver arrived a few minutes after the grandfather clock echoed several times through the house, and Arthur was soon on his way to the meeting.

Staring out of the window as the London streets flew passed; Arthur closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples.

"A meeting with the world… and while this is happening, the fae are playing matchmaker - Could today get any worse?"

20 minutes later, Arthur was getting out of the car and was walking into the building where he and his fellow nations were going to be stuck for the next few hours. With one hand stuffed in his suit jacket pocket, and the other holding his briefcase, Arthur was still thinking about what today would, and could hold for him whilst staring at the tiled floor.

That was until he walked straight into the back of someone.

"Oh! Dreadfully sorry – " Arthur started, and then looking up to the back that was covered in a worn brown leather, and Arthur tensed when the body turned around and grinned down at him.

"Mind at other places, old man?" His voice sang cheekily.

Arthur bristled and pushed passed Alfred quickly; Alfred huffed quietly, but was quick to follow Arthur down the corridor with a bounce in his step.

"Hey, Artie –"

"Not now Alfred." Arthur snapped, cutting through whatever Alfred was about to tell him.

"But, Artie -!" Alfred tried again.

"Not now!" Arthur snapped again, this time louder and turning to glare at the younger blonde. Alfred looked at him in shock, but then smirked as he watched the older man pant with anger quietly.

"You seem grumpier than usual today, England." Alfred proclaimed, stuffing a hand in his jacket pocket, still smirking at him all the while. "And you have some bags under your eyes, just there – " Alfred poked gently at the bag under Arthur's left eye, and in response Arthur was quick to bat it away with a scowl.

"I never knew you took an interest in whether I sleep well, I never knew you took an interest in what I do at all." Arthur ground out, placing his hand back into his pocket. Staring at Alfred with narrowed eyes for a few moments longer, Arthur then turned and continued walking down the corridor. Arthur thought he heard Alfred start walking after him, but then hearing the soft voice of Kiku to divert Alfred's attention – Arthur darted around the corner and placed his back flat against the wall as his shoulder's slumped.

Sighing, and rubbing his arm gently, he rolled his head onto his shoulder and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes a few moments later, and refused to believe that they had become wetter than before.

It would be a miracle if he survived today without one total meltdown.

* * *

The meeting had started as smoothly as it could have. With Arthur hitting Francis upside the head at least twice, Feliciano screaming 'Pasta!' at least thrice, Ivan appearing demonic to terrify the living daylights out of Toris – only for Feliks to jump in unaffected to '_like_' save his boyfriend – once, and finally Alfred proclaiming he was the only, and most awesome hero this world had ever seen – all before Ludwig finally exploded and got everyone to their seats and quiet.

Arthur sat with his pen laced between his fingers, not taking particularly a large amount of attention to whatever Ludwig was prattling on about. In truth, he wasn't listening at all – which, was very unlike him, but damn it all, he had other things on his mind!

As the meeting rolled on, Arthur almost shot out of his chair when he heard the delicate tinkles of magic drift around the room. Looking around, and trying not to look frantic about it, he saw numerous coloured trails of dust – Faerie dust to be exact. Following the quickly fading trails, Arthur found the sources floating around him.

Staring at Alfred wide eyed as he saw Cordelia, Daisy, Hollis, Idan, Blodwen and Dvoire, all poking at Alfred and chattering to each other curiously, Arthur gripped at the edge of the table till his knuckles went white.

He could just about hear their chattering from the other side of the room from where he was sitting.

"This is America? Really?" Daisy uttered, poking at Alfred's cheek.

"I can see why Albion has a soft spot for him!" Dvoire giggled, fluttering around Alfred's head.

"He's watching us you know…" Hollis proclaimed, and to this Arthur narrowed his glare in a vain attempt to make them leave Alfred alone.

"He's glaring, Hollis." Idan commented, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't think he wants us here," Willow announced, fluttering away from Alfred a small way.

"Oh pish, if Albion refuses to do this himself, we are going to do this for him!" Cordelia proclaimed with a smile aimed over at Arthur.

Arthur growled quietly, Cordelia was taking this too far in his opinion! With another glare at Cordelia, and a giggle on her part, Arthur quickly realised Alfred was staring at him.

Arthur flushed in embarrassment as he realised that for the last 5 minutes, he had been glaring at the faeries around Alfred, who Alfred could not see and was not aware of, and Alfred had been watching him in response.

Covering his eyes, he sank back into his chair and prayed for lunch break to come swiftly.

* * *

When lunch break finally did come around, Arthur was out of there like a shot. He ran down the corridor, and where everyone went to the left to the main hall, he went right, leading outdoors to the patio and the exquisite gardens full of roses and other bright flowers. Sitting on a bench, Arthur placed his head in his hands, and let out the breath he had been holding.

Throughout the entirety of the first half of this meeting, the faeries had been pestering Alfred to no avail. Alfred had swatted at them, but they were too quick for his lazy action, and so they were not deterred. Arthur had tried not to look over to Alfred and the fae, but he had caught himself glancing over from time to time (he'd also seen Alfred looking over to him at numerous times, and when ever they caught each other, they both quickly looked away).

"Is the meeting as troubling as ever, England?"

Arthur jumped and looked up; only to see the unicorn he had known since his childhood.

"Eachann! What on earth are you doing here?" Arthur hissed out in shock at his companion. The white unicorn lowered his head so he could look at Arthur at eye level, and with a small smile Eachann responded happily.

"Cordelia told me to come here," The Unicorn admitted. Eachann then watched Arthur stare at him for a brief moment, before growling and claw at the air, grumbling obscenities to Cordelia wherever she may be.

"Not you too!" Arthur finally bawled quietly, running a hand down his face and sighing raggedly. Eachann watched him with bemusement, and then moved to nuzzle at Arthur's cheek in a comforting manner.

"I know she means well, but can she not be more subtle – and I know the lad can't see you or them, but I can! It is quite infuriating…" Arthur admitted, taking Eachann's nose in his hands, he stroked down from his eyes to the end of his nose. Eachann let out a puff of air in response to Arthur's complaints, but then moved his head out of Arthur's hold to look at the doorway, ears twitching. Arthur followed Eachann's gaze, curiously looking a little to the left and right before looking back to the Unicorn.

"What is it?" Arthur asked bluntly, but Eachann quickly turned and cantered off the patio and onto the lawn.

"Eachann! Don't just run off!" Arthur shouted after the Unicorn. Shaking his head in disbelief, Arthur stood up and moved to leave the patio too. He took three steps forward before he heard the doors behind him open, letting the tinkles of magic and the humming of 'The Star-Spangled Banner' through into Arthur's earshot.

_Oh, God… Not now!_

**A/N**

**Getting another update out of the way before college eats up my time for the many upcoming weeks. **

**Enjoy 3**

**UKIdiot  
**


End file.
